IMMORTAL HERO
by shadowmageansh
Summary: Harry discovers truth about Deathly Hallows and travels to the world of Percy Jackson. De-aged due botched up ritual present himself as a unclaimed demigod and helps Percy in his destiny as well as hide himself from gods and other primordial. Follow him in his adventure as he struggle and find his place in world. OP! Harry but work hard to achieve power.


**IMMORTAL** **HERO**

'Well at last it is finished' thought a weary old Harry Potter. Even after all of those years he can't forget his friend and family. Ginny his wife died at a ripe age of 125 years. She lasted more than other but she was strong willed woman. Even after death of all of his friends it was still very painful, losing her. He loved her more than anything. It was only her that gave him reason to live this cursed life. It was all started after battle of Hogwarts. He joined Auror Academy along with Hermione, Ron, Neville and Ginny. It was first time in his life he enjoyed learning magic without all common fear of Voldemort or some shit causing prophecy. He much to surprice of all and especially Hermione excelled in his all studies, but he didn't stop there he learnt from some of the most famous auror who were talented in their own skill like dueling from Kingsley, Battle magic from auror trainer Mr. burner who was considered as most powerful battle mage to this day, only he was not as popular as Moody because of his laid back attitude and early retirement from active field. During the time of war he worked undercover as junior Death Eater and provided much useful information to auror department that saved all good auror's life many time.

Battle magic mainly consist all type of skills that are useful in time of war. It's not only about some mass destruction spell which cost ridiculous amount of magi but all type of skills like Spying, Assassination, Strategy and all package of skills which helps in fighting war. Harry showed his interest in battle magic so Kingsley assigned him with Burner. He learned all there is about battle, war and assassination. After sixth month training with Burner he was a proud battle mage himself. Burner was a slave driver he conditioned his body by making him follow an intense exercise regime. His theory was that only a healthy body can perform magic to his full potential. And right he was. Not only has his strength increased by many folded his magic stared flowing through his body more easily than before.

Ginny to surprise to all save Harry opted for field medic i.e. healer-cum-auror. He always knew she wanted to help people but despite of being proficient fighter she chose to become field medic she thought that way she can actually make deference. Hermione after finishing standard training started working for Research and Development department (RnD). RnD is the only department where Unspeakable and auror work together. Ron completed his training with flying colors and become head of new recruits and after completing service for 10 years become trainer at academy.

But Harry shone more brightly than all other and started working for Department of Mystery as an Unspeakable. He found that there are many sub-departments in DoM. He was assigned in defense department where he learned from top class warrior to fight and win against all odds. He became boogieman for all wannabe dark lords. His mastery in battle magic proved most useful and saved many civilian.

But true to his name sake nothing can be so simple, after ten years of service he started noticing few odd things about himself. Whereas his friends stared showing sign of aging he was still same ever young all he gained was extra muscle and more mature face but nothing more he was still in his prime in his physique. And his magic is growing without any upper limit. Generally a wizard grow in his magic till he is 17 or in some special cases 22, but his magic didn't seem to stop growing. At first he chalked up it all as Potter luck but after five more year of same thing he consulted his wife and close friends they came to conclusion that it has to do something with Deathly Hallows he had unknowingly obtained. After coming to conclusion that he will outlive them all he became very depressed. But Ginny was not patient with anything other than her patients so she cursed him with her famous bat-boogy curse and said "HARRY JAMES POTTER stop beating yourself right now or I swear to Merlin I will skin you alive till you accept your condition and move on you stupid moron!" Well that was the last time he ever dared to drown himself with self pity.

He worked for twenty more years for DoM then went on a world tour with Ginny, Ron and Hermione and learned all there is to learn about Deathly Hallows and magic. He found that story of Master of Death is nothing but watered down version of reality. What really happened is a divine being wanted to release herself from immortality after a terrible war with other deities. After searching for several millenniums for answer she found a way to make herself a energy source and stored herself into three magical artifact of great power crafted by Pervell brothers thus sealing herself as source of power and losing her conscious being. But she knew that her divine power will make already powerful artifacts very powerful even godly so with help of Pervell brothers she created some very complicated requirement of traits that are necessary for releasing their godly power, otherwise they will be normal artifact crafted by three brothers while powerful on their own but nothing in comparison with their unlimited godly power. But despite being divine she doesn't know many thing about human nature, what she wanted was a perfect human without a single negative trait. Which while for a god maybe true but human is ever changing species which doesn't follows the life style of divine where they only have a set of characters with they are created but human character develops from experience and always want a balance.

So after spending a millennium this Deathly Hallows developed a strange conscious and evolved themselves and waited for someone who is not perfect human but who is seeking balance in world. That is the only reason they chose Harry despite not being perfect being and granting him the power of god. But harry was not able to use much of this power because the deity set another set of requirement. You see in Harry's world there not a single divine save the magic user who while great and all but are nothing in comparison with other godly beings that are true immortals. The deity who granted hallows their divine power was from another world which has many divine being or gods who has their own domain of power. He found that all of Greek mythology was introduced by Nyx the primordial being. In her world all god like Zeus, Poseidon, Hades etc. are real Fates really three old hags. It was after that discovery he started his plan of travelling to this another world.

Ron went down first fighting a group of criminals who attacked his home when his daughter was pregnant. He died a death of a hero, protecting those he loved. It was first time Harry realized it was going to be very painful to live while his loved one will die. Hermione didn't last long after that she too followed her husband in afterlife. His last support was Ginny she lived that long because she used to say "what are you going to do without me, so I'm taking pity on you and suffering with you" he loved her wit and sense of humor but all things come to an end. Ginny died peacefully little boring for her taste but she died because of old age. After her death he cut himself from world and started living as a muggle in a county sides of America and started researching all there about travelling between worlds. After continuous research for more than half century, he discovered a way. A ritual of old, which requires a beacon to guide you through portal or otherwise you will forever be lost in void for eternity. Thankfully he posses in himself power a deity of said world he wanted to travel so that was not the problem; the problem was the human sacrifice which the ritual required as power source so he tweaked it so instead of human soul he will provide the necessary power.

So here he was standing in middle of a huge ritual chamber which is riddled with runes of Greek and glowing with power of old. He started chanting in ancient Greek which he learnt during his search

"[I'm carrier of power of Nyx seek a pathway to its Home

O! Great Chaos please guide me through my travel ]"

It was a short but precise prayer to the creator. After prayer he cast come complicated spells and released all of his magic in fist time after gaining power of Nyx. His power in a word is huge. His magical core never stopped growing in all his 225 years of life. Magic provided by him proved barely sufficient despite being this much it pales in comparison with that of a soul sacrifice. He found himself in head splitting light show which is hurling him toward his next destination.


End file.
